


One Shot Collection: Jase & Rose

by VIP_Shadow



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-11-12 06:12:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18005366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VIP_Shadow/pseuds/VIP_Shadow
Summary: Posting my One-shots of Jason Todd and Rose Wilson from Tumblr to here.Hope you all enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

Stories: 

  1. X
  2. Rooftop
  3. Kehlani-Gangsta (Written fic inspired by song)
  4. I Don't Like You
  5. Why Did You Save Me?
  6. May I Date Your Daughter?
  7. Text Message
  8. Saving Jason




	2. X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really did not have a title for this.  
> But this was my first fic of them.  
> I did slightly edit this from my original post.  
> Anyways~ here's the first one shot.

“ _It’s a good thing I found you in time. I’m glad you’re okay_.”

Jason was looking at Rose while he placed a hand on her right shoulder. He gave her a small smile. At that moment he felt relieved that she’s safe. She got caught up with the Joker and he wasn’t going to let him kill her. He received a message that she was tied up from the devil himself. Batman, Nightwing, Red Robin, and Robin followed him in case he needed backup. But honestly, Bruce was afraid that something might happen to Jason again.

 **Jason:** " _Get home safely. Okay? See you around Rose. It was good to see you again... without, trying to kill me this time_.”

He gave a smirk and let go of her shoulder. He turned around and was about to head into Batplane when-

 **Rose:** " **Hey Todd**!” She called out to him with an annoyed tone.

Jason smirked and replied, “ _What Wilson_?” He turned to look at her but his smirk immediately dropped. The tears fell from her eye. He stood there in silence for a couple of seconds as Rose’s body began to shake a little. The Batboy's looked at her stunned, not knowing what to say or do. Until Nightwing then decided to walk closer to her.

 **Dick:** " _Hey, it’s okay..._ ”

Just as Nightwing was about to pull her into a hug, she ran straight into Jason’s arms and hugged him while hiding her face in his chest. The Joker caught her and messed with her head, making her feel emotional about all the bad things that happened in her life. But why? They have no idea yet. Jason just hugged her tightly and she started to sob. The Batboys stayed silent. Rose began to feel her legs go weak, allowing her and Jason to kneel on the ground, with him still holding onto her. Jason brushed her hair down and kissed the top of her head.

Jason whispered, " _You’re safe now Rose. Don’t worry. I’m here... I’m here..._ ”

Rose just sobbed and she held onto Jason tighter, letting her emotions out not caring if she looked like an idiot with the bat family watching her. The Joker got into her head and at the moment she felt useless. She did her best to fight her way out of his games but how he said she’s an outcast, unloved, used, having no one to care for her, how she didn’t have a good life, her father betraying her and so many other things. Everything he said to her, suddenly made her stop fighting him, and she couldn’t move. It was a good thing Jason pulled her close to him, and saved her in time.

Jason thought about bringing her home safely himself and was about to offer, but then Alfred spoke through his phone where everyone could hear.

 **Alfred:** " _Perhaps Miss Wilson you would like to stay over tonight? I would feel at ease knowing that you’ll be safe with Master Jason around._ ”

Rose froze at what Alfred said and she quickly wiped her tears trying to compose herself.

 **Rose:** " _I should go... thanks_ Jay _.._ ”

The two got back up on their feet and she turned around walking away to the direction of her home but then Jason smirked again and ran to her and carried her on his shoulder.

Rose gasped, " **JASON!!** _Put me down!!_ ”

 **Jason:** "Sleep over _! You were crying just now and Alfred’s right, you need to be safe. You’ll be safe with me._ ”

 **Rose:** " _You jerk! Put me down! Your ego is showing!_ ” She was about to take his head down but he ran towards the Batplane making her scream and he sat her down on a seat next to him. She looked at him in disbelief and he just gave her a smile.

 **Jason:** " _Let’s go home, Princess. Don’t wanna keep Alfred waiting on us._ ”

He then pulled the seatbelt on for her and she just blinked, confused at what just happened.


	3. Rooftops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sleepy Jason gets a call  
> ft a small oc moment, his batsis near the end.  
> Enjoy~

***ring ring ring***

Jason grumbled as he heard his phone ring. He looked at the clock and it was 2 in the morning. He groaned and scratched his eyes. He was finally getting some sleep after months. Whoever was calling him, it better had been important.

**Jason:** " _I swear if it’s Tim or Damian I’m going to kill them_.”

As he reached for his phone, he blinked. The collar ID read: 🌹. Jason didn’t know why, but when they got each other’s numbers, he used the emoji. As the phone continued to ring, he answered before it stopped.

**Jason:** " _Hello?_ ”

He could hear her breathing and silence.

**Jason:** " _Rose?_ ”

He started to move his legs on the side of his bed, prepared to get up, worried that something bad happened to her. Sure they don’t always see each other. But he also made sure that whenever they did meet up, he would make sure she was okay. 

Rose was trembling and he could hear her faint crying sounds, she tried to swallow her sobs as she talked to him, " _Jason.. can.. can you pick me up please?_ ”

Jason now fully awake, stood up from his bed and grabbed his pants, " _Where are you? Are you in trouble?_ ”

**Rose:** " _I..._ -sniffles- _I’m.. on a rooftop.. by myself._.”

Jason then hears her crying and he told her that he was on his way. She shared her location and Jason quickly rushed out to the buildings and jumped on rooftop to rooftop, trying to reach her as fast as he could.

Rose was sitting near the edge of the roof, hugging onto her knees while tears fell from her eyes. She wasn’t feeling in the best moods lately. She breathed hard as she looked out into the view. She slowly scooted back away from the edge and rocked herself back and forth. Negative thoughts clouded her mind and she kept crying. She shook her head trying to get rid of them. It was one of those times in her life where she reflected on it and... her emotions got the best of her. Never would she show her weakness the way she is now to anyone, not even Jason. But, she called him. She didn’t know what to do with herself. Sure there was Dick, and Tim.. but she trusted Jason.

Jason found her and quickly landed on the rooftop. He ran over to her as she looked up at him. She looked lost, teary-eyed, and unhappy. Jason sat down next to her as he pulled her into a hug. She hugged him tightly and her body trembled.

Jason rubbed her back and said, " _Shh_.. _it’s okay_.. _I’m here now.. okay? I’m here_.”

After he said that, she started to sob and she hid her face on his chest. All Jason could do was hug her, run his fingers down her long hair and keep her reassured that he’s there for her.

**Jason:** " _What’s wrong Rosie? Hm?_ ”

Rose shook her head and replied, " _I don’t know.. but... I’m_ not.. _I’m_ not.." She continued crying some more before forcing out, " **I’m n-not..** not-t **, ok-** k-ay **!** ”

Jason patted her head and said, " _I know.. I know.. but that’s okay_.. _that’s okay_.. _I’m here for you... okay? I’m glad you called me._.”

Rose only nodded and kept crying. After a few more seconds, Jason stood up and helped her on her feet.

**Jason:** " _C’mon, let's go. You need some rest. You’ve probably been out here for too long haven’t you?_ ”

Rose only wiped her eyes and didn’t say anything. Jason took her hand and they both walked toward the opposite edge of the roof and he carefully helped her climb down. They walked on the streets with his arm over her all the way back to his apartment. When they entered, Rose was welcomed by a small, clean living room. For some reason, it felt inviting to her, it had a home atmosphere. Jason went to the kitchen and opened the fridge to get a cold water bottle. He took a mug out of his cupboard and poured the water in before handing it to her.

Rose still teary sniffled and said, “ _Thanks Jase_.” She slowly drank the water as he brushed her hair behind her ear replying, " _Of Course_.”

**Jason:** " _Are you hungry?_ ”

Rose shook her head no. He took a good look at her face and could tell that she was tired. Mentally and physically tired. He carefully dried away some of her tears before gently taking her hand and leading her inside his bedroom. He took out one of his shirts for her to change in while he went to the bathroom to pull out an extra toothbrush. She thanked him again and went inside. Jason changed into some shorts and a t-shirt before he sat down on his bed and pulled out a book from his side table. He began reading, while he waiting for her to finish changing. Once she stepped out of the bathroom, she stared at him. Seeing Jason read like that made her admire how calm he looked. Jason looked up and noticed, so he put the book away.

**Jason:** " _Come here_.”

Rose went to him and again she hugged him and more tears fell. This time, she was crying silently. Jason continued to hold her and brush her hair down.

**Rose:** " _What’s wrong with me?_ ”

**Jason:** " _Nothing’s wrong with you Rose_.”

Rose shook her head, " _Then why am I feeling like this?_ ” She cried more and said, " _Why?_ ”

**Jason:** " _It’s not your fault Rose. Sometimes we feel like this. I know it’s a pain in the ass right now but I know you. You’re the girl who wouldn’t let me get away without putting me in my place._ ”

Jason smiled when they met up again in the Amazon and how close she was on top of him.

**Jason:** " _I also know you’re the girl that loves me. I still don’t understand why. But I also know that’s why you called me_.”

Rose didn’t say anything as she felt her face heat up. However, she did slowly cuddle him and closed her eyes. Jason kept brushing her hair back and stayed in that position until Rose fell asleep. Jason slowly hugged her a little bit longer until he laid both their bodies down in bed. She was still hugging him and Jason couldn’t help but say

“ _You’re the only other girl in my life that I do worry about Rose. Don’t stop calling me okay?_ ”

He then reached his phone and looked at the past text messages he got from the other day. He opened up Charice’s messages and re-read the conversation. The many times she would call him, thinking about how many times she was close to losing herself, he didn’t want it to happen one day. She was his little sister that he never had. He's closer with her than anyone else in the Batfamily, including Tim. Jason looked down at Rose again and knowing that she called him just like how Charice would, he really doesn’t want to lose her. He didn't want to lose his sister or Rose when they were feeling like this. After thinking, He then started to type to Charice;

_Hey, I know you’re asleep. But I just want to let you_ know.. _if you ever are sitting on the edge of rooftops again, or by the beach, and for some reason I can’t get to you in time, just know Virgil, Conner, Roy, and even Dick will be able to get to you. I worry about you, we worry about you. Talk to you when you wake up Princess. Love You._

Jason put away his phone and he looked at Rose one more time. He kissed her head and said, " _I worry about you too Rosie. Talk to you in the morning. Love You._ ”

As if Rose heard him, she cuddled him some more. Jason chuckled, " _Wow, you really love me_.”

He kissed her head one more time before shutting his eyes and fall back to his dreams.


	4. Kehlani-Gangsta

_I need a Gangsta, to love me better than all the others do._

Rose was tackled hard on the roof, making her miss her shot. She gasped and struggled to push off the heavy person on top of her. 

 **Rose:**  “ _l-let.. g-go_!”

She gasped again when she was flipped over and saw Jason’s helmet facing her. He pinned her down. 

 **Jason:**  “ _What the_ **HELL**   _do you think you’re doing?_ ”

Rose didn’t respond, she was still shocked that he was on top of her. Jason was breathing heavily and he took off his helmet, still having her pinned. He looked angry, confused and Rose swore that he looked worried. She quickly dismissed the thought and pushed him back.

 **Rose:**  “ _Get away from me boy wonder. You ruined my shot!_ ”

 **Jason:** “ _Look, I know you and Cassie were never friends, but you’re really out here doing the most to kill her!?_ ”

 **Rose:** “ _I wasn’t aiming for her stupid! I was-_ ”

Rose looked through the window and the man she was looking for was gone. She saw him exit and go into his car driving away. She spent months trying to track him down and when she finally found out where he was, what party he was attending, she made sure that she was ready to end him. 

 **Rose:**  “ **AGH!** ” She punched Jason’s chest hard and screamed at him, “ **THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! HE’S GONE!** ”

She repeatedly punched his chest screaming, ‘ _How Dare You?!_ ’, ‘ _You Messed me up!_ ’ ‘ _He’s gone! He’s gone! He escaped!_ ’ ‘ _I planned months to stop him!_ ’

Jason then quickly held onto her wrists to make her stop, “ _Who?! stop who?!_ ”

Rose breathed heavily and swore that she would push him off the roof. She was so close. So **close** to ending that man and out of all people, it was Jason that prevented her.

 **Rose:** “ _Forget it! Let go!_ ”

Jason then pulled her close to him, “ _Not until you tell me what’s going on!_ ”

 **Rose:** “ _Let go! I don’t have time for this!_ ”

She kicked his legs and Jason fell down backward; but, he still was holding onto her and she ended up falling on top of him this time. She was about to get up but he hugged her tightly. Rose was annoyed and she was struggling to get up. 

_To always forgive me, ride or die with me. That’s just what gangsters do._

Rose was then crying while she tried to push him away. Jason still held onto her and when she stopped moving, they looked at each other. Rose was struggling now not to sob in front of him. She hated crying. She even hated crying in front of  ** _him_**. The past months she’s been trying to attack the man who did something to hurt her so badly was now walking away and she was traped again in Jason’s arms.

Jason wiped the tears and calmly said, “ _Tell me what’s wrong._ ”

Rose scoffed, “ _What’s wrong? You made me lose my target Todd. That’s what wrong._ ” 

She was crying some more and they stayed in that position for seconds that felt like an eternity to her. She needed to catch the guy and she was wasting time being distracted by Jason. 

_I’m fucked up. I’m black and blue._

Rose then figured out how she could get out of the situation by lying and said, “ _I never want to see you again Jason. So don’t you ever come looking for me. Don’t ever get in my way._ ”

Jason looked hard at her and wondered what was really going through her mind to make her say that knowing it wasn’t true-

 **Rose:** “ _ **I DON'T CARE about you Jason! So LEAVE me ALONE.**_ ”

_I’m built for it, all the abuse._

When she said that, Jason just blinked. Rose looked so angry and he didn’t know why. Because she lost her target? That’s why she’s mad? At him? Or did she really.. hate him? Jason hasn’t even seen her since he last parted ways with Roy and Kori. Nor did he contact her again after he teamed up with Artemis and Bizarro. He still remembers how they both ended up in her apartment and he slept over for weeks until he decided to leave. He was so distracted by his thoughts that he didn’t realize he let her go. She jumped off the building and he quickly got up to look for her, but she was already lost in his sights.

 _I’ve got secrets that nobody, nobody, nobody knows._  

Rose has been out all night looking for the person but she couldn’t focus and she couldn’t find him. She was crying so much that she didn’t notice where she was going. All she could think about is what happened in the past few months. 

 

> *flashback*
> 
> Rose was smiling as she looked into the window of the newborn babies. She couldn't help it. They were so adorable. The sleeping children made her feel happy and hopeful. 
> 
> **Lian:** “ **Rose**!” 
> 
> She ran to her in the hallway and gave her a big hug. Lian has grown up and is 12 years already. She was visiting the hospital to do volunteer work with her classmates and suddenly found Rose there. But when Lian hugged her, she felt something. Lian looked up at her and she looked at her stomach. She was so excited to see Rose that she didn’t even notice.
> 
> Rose giggled, “ _Aw Honey, since when did you grow up to be such a beautiful woman huh?_ ”
> 
> Lian smiled and hugged her again, “ _I missed you, Rose_.”
> 
> They let go of the hug and Lian glanced back at her stomach and smiled, “ _Rose..._ ”
> 
> Rose nodded and smiled as she reached for Lian’s hand and allowed her to feel her bump.
> 
> **Rose:** “ _I’m having a baby girl Lian. I can only hope that one day she’ll grow to be just like the wonderful person you’re becoming._ ”
> 
> She smiled at Lian and brushed her hair behind her ear. Lian couldn’t help but squeal and jumped up and down as Rose laughed. 
> 
> **Lian:** “ **Rose! Congratulations!!”**
> 
> *end flashback*

Rose was supposed to have a baby. But when she was walking home from her job, she was attacked by that man. She was attacked by him and a group of thugs who beat her up, tied her up and left her in an alley. They stole all her money from her purse and was found in the hospital the next morning. When they told her about the baby.. she cried so hard. He took something so precious to her that she hasn't even gotten to meet her baby girl yet. Now she never will. She did research on the guy and found out that he was ordered by someone to jump her. She thought it was related to Joker and her assumption was right. 

She found out that he knew the child was Jason’s. He was going to do something again to make his life even more miserable by revealing this to him. But what he didn’t know is that, not only what happened affected him, it affected her. She wasn’t ready to even tell him. She wanted to wait for the right time. Even though he was involved with Artemis, she knew that he needed to know about their daughter. But only when she was ready. She didn’t know how to deal with the joker. Even though he was the one that ordered that man to do what he did to her. The man still did it. The man physically took away her unborn baby girl. The man took away..  _ **their**_  child. He took away their child. She still cared a lot about Jason. She still loves him. But she would never admit that to him. Whatever they had.. she believed that he wouldn’t feel the same way.. after all, all they had was conversation and sex. But she knew in her that she wanted him to stay with her. But that dream was impossible for her to even think it would actually happen.

_I want someone. With secrets that nobody, nobody, nobody, knows._

Rose was wiping her tears as she kept thinking about it that she didn’t realize Wonder Girl was standing there in front of her.

 **Cassie:**  “ _Rose.._ ”

They looked at each other and Rose could tell that Cassie actually felt worried about her. The reason why Cassie was at the same party as that Man is because Tim was the one that found her in the alley. He found out about everything after he took her to the hospital. However, he hadn’t told Jason anything. Cassie found out Tim was tracking Rose and didn’t understand why he was secretly helping her until he told her about the unborn baby. She felt heartbroken at what happened to Rose and the baby that she decided to help too.

 **Rose:**  “ _I don’t have time for your shit right now Cassandra. Leave me alone._ ”

Wonder Girl didn’t argue with her or respond but only to give Rose a hug. This made Rose blink and wondered what had gotten into her. She didn’t move but Cassie just held her tightly. They stood there for seconds until she finally spoke.

 **Cassie:**  “ _Rose.. I’m sorry..I’m sorry that he took your baby from you.._ ”

Alarmed by her statement Rose started to question her.

 **Rose:**  “ _How...?_ ”

Cassie broke the hug and said, “ _We caught him Rose. We caught him. He’s in jail now. He won’t hurt you or anyone else again. You don’t have to look for him anymore. Tim.. he.._ ”

There was a thud behind Rose and they both looked at Tim standing there in front of him. He jumped off the rooftop.

 **Tim:**  “ _Hey..._ ”

 **Rose:** “ _Tim? Did... you know..?_ ”

 **Tim:** “ _I was the one that took you to the hospital.. and no.. I didn’t tell Jason anything.. Lian told me when she was over at the Batcave. I searched for whoever did that to you, I was worried about you.. and... we did catch him.. we put him in jail.. so there’s no need to find him anymore.. I’m.. I’m so sorry Rose.. we know is hard for you. I'm sorry about what happened to your daughter But I promise you we’ll go find joker and we-_

Rose couldn’t believe what she was hearing as more tears fell from her face. Tim frowned and as he was about to wipe some of her tears away, she quickly hugged Tim and sobbed on his chest. Tim held her and brushed her hair down.

 **Tim:** “ _He’s in Jail Rose.. he’s locked up.._ ”

Cassie also joined the hug and they both reassured her that she’s going to be okay and if they needed anything they would help her. Standing above the rooftop, however, was Jason. He found the three of them and heard every single word. His heart beat so fast and his body started to tremble as his mind started to process the information. 

_**He had a daughter.** _

_**Rose carried their child alone.** _

_**The Man she was after caused her to lose their child.** _


	5. I don't like you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one features Lian Harper and her crush on a certain boy who's taken.

**Rose:** “ _Lian Nguyen Harper! If you don’t come back to me this instant, I’m making sure your father grounds you!_ ”

Rose was talking to Tim and the next thing she knew, Lian ran away. Rose followed her out to the garden and had been searching for her for what felt like hours. She was worried she might have gotten hurt. Rose kept walking within the garden until she found a circular fountain. Lian was sitting down on the concrete bench in front of it. 

Rose sighed in relief and she sat next to her. Lian looked up and Rose could tell that she was crying. Rose brushed her hair and Lian just looked back at the water in the fountain. 

**Rose:** “ _Honey, why did you run away from me like that?_ ”

Lian responded quietly, “ _I don’t know.._ ”

**Rose:**  “ _Lian don’t you lie to me. I know something is wrong_.”

Lian just shook her head and tears came running down her face.

Rose continued to brush her hair back and calmly asked, “ _Sweetheart are you okay?_ ”

“ **There you are.** ”

They turned around and saw Jason standing there with a small smile. He opened up his arms and Lian immediately ran to him while Jason caught her and carried her. She silently cried and Jason rubbed her back.

**Jason:** “ _It’s okay Lian. You’re not the first person to get her heart broken_.”

Rose raised her eyebrow at him and Jason smiled.

**Jason:** “ _Lian ran away because of Tim_.”

**Rose:** “ _Why would-"_  she paused, looked at Lian and gave a small smile. She got up and also joined the hug. She had no idea and told her, “ _it’s okay sweetie._ ”

Jason got Lian to look at him and he wiped her tears away. The little girl would always ask for Tim whenever she visited the Manor. Jason started to notice how she would smile whenever she saw him and thought it was cute.

**Rose:** “ _Aww Lian your first crush_.”

Lian didn’t say anything as she laid her head on Jason’s shoulder. Jason then picked up a flower and handed it to her. Lian held the it as Jason gave her a kiss on her forehead.

**Jason:**  “ _Don’t worry Lian. He’ll be old one day and you won’t think he’s cute anymore. He’ll look like Alfred._ ”

Lian suddenly giggled and Rose shook her head at him.

**Rose:**  “ _How dare you insult Alfred like that?_ ”

Jason shrugged, “ _He knows I love him_.”

The three then decided to go inside back to the party. Lian still wore a sad expression. The first thing she noticed when they came inside was Tim standing in the corner, talking to Cassie, with his arm around her. She saw that they liked each other. She saw how they were dancing together and talked the whole time. Rose and Jason looked over at Tim and Cassie and back at Lian. 

**Rose:** “ _Don’t worry Lian. You’ll find your own prince one day._ ”

Lian didn’t respond and focused her attention on the flower Jason gave her. Jason and Rose frowned and tried their best to help her enjoy the party. Will came up to them and took Lian in his arms and kissed her. 

**Will:**  “ _There you are, are you hiding from me? Hm? Lian?_ ”

Lian didn’t look up at him and just looked at her flower. 

**Rose:**  “Will _. She has a crush on someone but she knows that he has a girlfriend_.”

**Will:** “ _What are you talking about?_ ”

Jason nodded towards Tim, “ _Look at baby bird in the corner with Cassie._ ”

Will looked over at Wonder Girl and said, “ _Ooooh. I get it_.” he laughed, shook his head and just kissed Lian, “ _Hey I think grandpa Alfred has some cookies for us in the kitchen, let’s go_.” He took Lian to the kitchen leaving Jason and Rose behind.

“ ** _Jason!_** ” 

The two turned to see Diana and Artemis who came up to them and Jason smiled and hugged Wonder Woman screaming, “ **MOOOM!** ”

Diana laughed and kissed his cheek, “ _Look how handsome you’ve grown up to be._ ”

Jason kissed her cheek back and said, “ _I miss you Mom_.”

They both laughed and talked about how Jason would tease Bruce about her being his Mother whenever she was around. Diana treated him as if she was raising her own son. They talked for a moment before she was pulled away by Lois and Clark to take a group photo with the rest of the League. Artemis and Jason then started talking, making Rose feel left out. She then decided to walk away and give them some time to talk to themselves. But as Rose continued walking, she didn’t realize that she led herself back to the Garden in front of the fountain. She shook her head and laughed because all she thought about was Jason and Artemis. She knew that he kissed her and that he had feelings for her. So it was obvious to her and everyone else that they were together. Not that he told her; but, she felt like if he was happy then he should be happy. She knows how hard it is for him to be happy and she just decided to be happy for him, even if he’s happy without her. She will not admit to him anymore how much she likes him. She’s done it twice before, and Jason never really gave her an answer to how he feels.

Rose shook her head laughing at herself until she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up, it was Jason himself who followed her after he noticed she left. Rose just laughed until she stopped as Jason turned her around and held her close to him. Rose looked up at him, questioning what he was doing. 

**Jason:** “ _You don’t have to run away from me too.. not anymore_.”

**Rose:** “ _What?_ ”

**Jason:** “ _I know what you’re thinking. I never told you how I felt_.”

**Rose:** “ _Jason I understand._ ”

**Jason:**  “ _No.. you don’t. You said you like me twice. But I don’t feel that way about you_.” 

There was silence between them and Rose could feel her heartbeat slow down. Jason then let go of her, and they stared at each other. 

**Jason:** “ _I **don't** like you Rose_.”

Rose did not know how to respond. But then next thing Jason did was pull out a key from his back pocket, hanging by a necklace. He walked behind her and placed it on her neck. 

**Rose:**  “ _W-wait.. Jason.. what?_ ”

She looked at the key and realized it was a copy to his apartment. She looked up at him, confused and Jason just smiled and said, “ _I don’t like you Rose. I’m in **love** with you_.”

**Rose:**  “ _Wait.. you.._ ”

**Jason:** “ _I couldn’t say I like you back because I honestly didn’t know if you just liked me. I mean.. you liked Dick and Tim first. So I wasn’t sure. When Lian spends time with you, she calls me and lets me know what you really think about me. I.. was planning to ask you to stay with me but I just.. didn’t know how to bring it up. Also, I was scared to tell you I Love You, I thought-_

Rose immediately kissed him, shutting him up. Jason pulled her body close to his and kissed her back deeply. Rose had tears falling while she kissed him, and when they pulled away Jason started to kiss away her tears. Rose felt her knees shake, almost falling down. Jason held her body to his and then smiled before kissing her again. 

**Jason:** “ _So is that a yes?_ ” He smirked at her, and before she could answer they hear a loud Yell from behind them.

Lian was running away from Tim who was chasing her. She cried and ran to Jason and Rose. 

Tim breathed heavily, “ _Why are you running away from me Lian what did I do?_ ”

Rose then picked Lian up and held her. Jason glared at him and Tim stood there confused. All he did was go up to Lian, offered her a cupcake and she threw it on the floor, told him she hates cupcakes and cried while running away from him. 

**Jason:**  “ _You’re so mean Tim! You made Lian cry_.”

**Rose:** “ _Gosh Tim, you’re making kids cry now?_ ”

Jason and Rose shook their heads at him

**Tim:** “ _What? But. I.. I didn’t do anything-_ **OW!** ”

He turned around and saw Will.

**Tim:**  “ _Why’d you hit me?!_ ”

**Will:** “ _For making my daughter cry. Apologize_.”

**Tim:** “ _But I didn’t-_

**Will**  “ **NOW.** ” He crossed his arms and glared at him. 

Tim looked at Lian and said sorry for giving her a cupcake and that he didn’t know that she suddenly hated them now. But Lian just held onto Rose, crying as Will, Rose and Jason gave him a hard time. Still leaving him confused in what he actually did to upset her. 


	6. Why Did You Save Me?

“ _Why did you save me?_ ”

Jason stopped walking for a second and then turned his head to the side, looking at her for a moment before replying,” _Go home Rose_.”

Jason continued walking towards the edge of the roof but Rose wasn’t having it. She walked behind him closely and grabbed his arm. Not in an aggressive way, but she grabbed his arm by gently tugging him back. Jason stopped this time and Rose slowly turned his body to her. She looked up at his helmet and reached for it. She took the helmet off, dropping it, and looked into his eyes. She reached for the mask he wore but he grabbed on her hand to stop. He didn’t grab her hand hard, but he was a little firm, yet also gentle. Jason hasn’t held her hands in a long time. Not after he broke it off with her. To which Rose never knew why. They were doing so well and she felt like her life was actually perfect. Jason lowered their hands and he let go of her. Rose frowned. She missed holding his hand and she missed his touch.

 **Jason:** " _You can keep the helmet. But I’m leaving now_.”

Jason turned around but he felt Rose pull him back hard and she kissed him. She kissed him desperately as her arms wrapped around his neck tightly. Jason was resisting but she kept kissing him. She slowly pushed his body back against a wall. Jason felt her body pressed onto his and it caused him to groan and gave up as kissed her back. ‘ ~~Fuck~~ ’ he thought. ‘ ~~Fuck...Rose, No~~.’

Rose loosened her grip around his neck. They kept kissing each other passionately as she kept pressing her body onto his. They both pulled away for air and Rose snuggled into his neck and gave him small kisses there. Jason breathed deeply and closed his eyes. ‘ ~~No..~~.’ Jason mentally told himself to stop but he couldn’t. Rose placed another kiss on his neck and hugged him, snuggling into his chest.

 **Rose:** " _I Love You Jase.._ ”

Jason then immediately pulled away from her leaving her stunned. He picked up his helmet and placed it back on his head.

 **Jason:** " _I changed my mind. I’m keeping this. Goodbye Rose._ ”

Before she could protest he jumped off the rooftop and she just stood there not believing he did that. She walked on the edge and couldn’t see his figure anymore. Tears then formed in her eyes and she jumped off the roof and raced to his apartment. She broke in and waited for him to come home. Hours and hours of walking back and forth but he didn’t show up. She walked to his bedroom and couldn’t help but cry and plop down on his bed. She missed him so much. Why did he leave her? She hasn’t seen him in 6 months. He was avoiding her. She called, tried to visit or follow where he was, but she could never find him. It was as if he knew she would follow him but made sure she couldn’t get to him. She tried to get Dick to contact him for her but to this surprise, he didn’t even know at the time they were even dating or have broken up. She couldn’t believe that Jason never told him. She found out from Dick that Jason never told anyone, not even Alfred. She wondered if she even meant anything to her after he dumped her. She told Joey about him, the three of them met up and even had dinner together more than a few nights.

Rose sobbed, " _Why tonight? Why did he save me tonight? Why did he_ even.. _he..._ ” She wiped her tears and shouted, " **JASON TODD I WILL NOT BE TREATED LIKE THIS!** ”

She wanted to slap him but also wanted to kiss him again some more. She wanted to make him look at her, talk to her and tell her that it was a mistake dumping her. She paced around his room again in frustration and decided to call his phone. He never picked up her calls after the breakup. As the ton dialed, she suddenly heard his phone ring. It was sitting on his desk. She grabbed his phone quickly and opened it. It still had the same pin code, their anniversary. The lock screen was still a picture of her sleeping on his chest. The home screen was the same also. It was a picture of them at a park, the day they were babysitting Lian.

Rose shook her head in more confusion, " _Why.. why would you leave me when you still love me..?_ ”

She looked through his photos and all the photos of her were still there. Rose kept crying and wiped her tears again. She placed the phone down and looked at his drawers. She opened it and there were still some of her clothes inside. She opened another and grabbed one of her favorite shirts from him. She hugged it close and decided to change. She took off her suit and placed his shirt over her. Every night she would wear one of his shirts, they would lay in bed and he would always kiss her goodnight. She looked out the window and hoped that he would come back. She crawled into his bed and inhaled his scent. She hugged onto a pillow and continued to cry some more and wait.

* * *

Jason was in the Manor and he was training in the Batcave trying to forget what just happened. He kept mumbling to himself saying he was stupid for kissing her again. Damian, Tim, Jon, and Dick were silently watching him. Jason then stopped training and drank the water bottle next to him. He placed it back down on the counter and brushed his hair back.

Jason mumbled, " _Fuck.. why_.. _why_.. _why_.. _why.._ ”

The boys slowly walked over to him and Dick placed a hand on his shoulder, making Jason turn around and look at everyone.

 **Dick:** " _Jay, if you love her so much you can still-_

Jason shook his head, “ _No.. I can’t_.”

 **Tim:** " _Why not?_ ”

 **Damian:** " **TT**. _Don’t be a coward_.”

Jason glared at him and Jon said, "I _saw Rose yesterday with Lian and overheard her say that she misses you.._ ”

Jason frowned, " _She shouldn’t miss me._ ”

Before the rest of the boys could talk to him some more, he went upstairs and showered before falling asleep in his room, while Rose waited all night for Jason to come back to his apartment. But he never shown up.


	7. May I Date Your Daughter?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intro: Rose used to live in an apartment where she would watch over three girls. Lian would play with them sometimes and became close friends with Ashley, Jasmine, Natalie, and her Brother, Michael. Michael and Lian are close in age and became close. Rose and Jason had spent some time with the kids when they were younger. They loved them, especially Michael. He was a protective older brother and was protective of the girls. He's smart, kind, a handsome kid, they absolutely love him. Until they found out that their only daughter Laurel had feelings for him her whole life. She confessed to Michael her feelings at the age of 6, when he was 12. There was another Valentines Day Party and Damian placed a microphone on Lian's dress and they heard their conversation 3 years ago. When they were talking about this information, they were all shook and couldn't believe she would even say such a thing at 6. 3 years later, Jason and Rose are staring at the kid who they loved so much before, suddenly hate him at what he just told them regarding their daughter.

TJason looked at Michael and gave his famous batglare towards him. Michael knows that look. He's seen him give that look to Damian, Tim, Dick and almost everyone that would piss him off. This was the first time he ever saw Jason him angry at him. Rose looked at him, shocked. It was as if she couldn't hear or rather, didn't hear what he just said. 

Michael took a deep breath and said, " _I know I told Laurel before that I don't like her back. I've always liked Lian a lot since we were all kids. But recently I just... realized that I do have feelings for her_."

Laurel Kate Wilson Todd. The only daughter that Rose and Jason have. 

 **Michael:** " _Ever since we were younger we always had a close bond. I just never realized that I do sincerely care about her the way she still cares about me. I have feelings for Laurel_."

Rose crossed her arms and tried not to grab her sword and chase him out of the house. Jason kept glaring at him and didn't understand why the hell he was telling him this. 

 **Jason:** " _Why are you telling us this?_ "

 **Michael:** " _I came here to ask... May I Date Your Daughter?_

 **Jason:** " **FUCK NO! GET OUT**."

 **Michael:** " _Jason you know me_."

 **Jason:** " _That's_ **Mr. Todd** _to you._ **Are you serious right now!?** "

The front door suddenlty opened, and came in Mar'i, Lian, Heize and Laurel. 

 **Lian:** " _M? What are you doing here?_ "

 **Rose:** " _He was just leaving_."

Michael sighed, " _Rose-_

 **Rose:** " _That's_ **Mrs. Todd** _to you._ "

The girls looked at them with questioning expressions. They looked pissed off for some reason.

 **Heize:** " _Um okay, what just happened? Are you mad at Kuya Michael or something?_ "

Mar'i nodded at what her sister said, _"Since when do you tell him to call you_ by last _name?_ "

Michael sighed and looked down. Laurel looked at the small present he was holding and saw her name tag on it. 

 **Laurel:** "I _s that for me?_ "

Michael smiled, turned to her and gave her the gift, " _Happy 21st Birthday_."

Laurel smiled and gave him a big hug. When she opened it, the girls gasped. A certain necklace was revealed. 

Mar'i **:** " _That's the new necklace that everyone's getting_."

 **Lian:** " _You buy that necklace to tell the person you know that you love them._ "

 **Heize:** " _And if you the person returns feelings, then that means..._ "

Laurel looked up at Michael and her cheeks were burning, " _You... like me?_ "

Michael smiled, " _I'm sorry I took too long to realize it_."

Jason scoffed, " _Michael_ get _the hell out of here._ "

 **Laurel:** " _You're not... serious are you?_ "

Michael smiled, " **I like you**."

The girls squealed while Rose and Jason were still glaring hard at him. Laurel then hugged him tightly, hiding her face on his chest, smiling. 

Michael chuckled, " _So do you like your present?_ "

Laurel looked up at him and couldn't help but kiss his cheek, " _I Love it. Thank You_."

 **Jason:** " _Laurel get the fuck away from him right now_."

Laurel pouted and looked at him, " _Daddy_."

 **Jason:** " _Return that necklace. Michael_ get _out of here_."

Lian placed her hand on her hip, " _Uncle Jason you're ruining the moment._ "

 **Rose:** " _There's no moment here. Michael_ get _out_."

Laurel then held onto his hand and pouted at her, " _Mommy_."

 **Rose:** " **NO**."

Lian shook her head, " _You guys love M. You know M's a good person. You're really going to act like this_?"

Laurel nodded, " _Yeah Mom. You_ now _Michael well enough and he's a good person. That's why I fell for him_." 

 **Rose:** " _Laurel he's too old for you_."

 **Heize:** " _But you and Uncle Jason are also 6 years apart too_ soooo _...._ "

Michael looked down at their hands and he squeezed her's before looking back at Rose directly in her eyes.

 **Michael:** " _Rose you know me. I would never do anything to hurt Laurel. I do have feelings for her. May I please Date your daughter? Please?_ "

Laurel smiled, " _I would love that._ "

 **Jason:** " **HELL NO.** "

 **Rose:** " **GET OUT MICHAEL**."

 

 

 


	8. Text Message

**Stephanie:**  “ **YOU'RE GONNA TELL HER!** ”

 **Jason:**  “ **NO!** ”

 **Stephanie:**  “ **TELL HER!!** ”

 **Jason:**  “ _Get off me!! Give me my damn phone! Why are you so damn heavy?_!  **ALL THREE OF YOU!** ”

Duke, Cassie, and Stephanie were sitting on top of Jason. Stephanie was typing away on his phone. Damian, Tim, and Dick came into the theater room and saw the scene. Titus then came up to them and also laid on Jason’s back. Jason groaned.

 **Jason:**  “ _Titus! Not you too! Get off me. Give me my phone!!_ ”

Stephanie showed Duke, and Cassie the message. They both nodded in agreement as Dick, Tim and Damian peeked at the message.

 **Dick:**  “ _I’m in Love with you. I’ve been in love with you for so long and I’ve tried to hide it. You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever known. I’m serious. When I look at you, I see the amazing person you are. You’re smart, you don’t take shit from anyone including me, you’re a loving person to Lian, you’re beautiful. There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you. I want to kiss you, hold you, and one day marry you and have kids. I Love You, Rose. So much_.”

 **Damian:**  " **TT**."

 **Jason:**  “ **DON’T YOU DARE FUCKING SEND THAT SHIT! GIVE ME MY PHONE!** ”

Jason’s heart started pounding and his face turned red. Dick was about to laugh but then realized what the kids were doing.

 **Dick:**  “ _You guys can’t make Jason tell his truth for him_.”

 **Stephanie:**  “ _Why not? He’s been thinking about Rose lately even more than usual. Might as well tell her._ ”

Cassie nodded, “ _I Like Rose. They should date._ ”

Jason groaned and just laid his face flat on the floor.

 **Tim:**  “ _Dick’s got a point. You can’t make someone tell another person their feelings_.”

Duke scoffed, “ _Tim you’re just saying that cause you don’t want to see Rose and Jason to hook up._ ”

 **Cassie:** “ _Protective leader._ ”

 **Tim:**  “ _Well I mean... I can’t be protective_ of _my friends?_ ”

Jason scoffed, “Wow Tim. I guess that means you think I'd be a bad boyfriend."

 **Tim:**  " _No; but, Rose is my friend, she's on my team and-_

 **Duke:**  " _Basically you think she could do better than Jason._ "

 **Damian:**  " _She is too good for him. Why would she want to date Todd? Surely her standards aren't_ **that** _low_ "

Tim didn't say anything and Jason just sighed.

 **Jason:**  " _It's true though. She could do so much better than someone like me. That's why I haven't told her anything and you brats aren't going to do it for me. You're not sending that damn text_."

Stephanie scoffed, " _Fine I'll just delete the text and-_ "

They heard his phone make the sound when you text the person and they all gasped. Jason blinked and felt his body temperature rise again.

 **Stephanie:**  " **OH MY GOD I SENT IT ON ACCIDENT!** "

Duke took the phone and looked at it, " **YOU'RE ON READ!** "

Cassie then took the phone and saw the text, " _You're on Read_."

 **Tim:**  " _Dude!!_ "

 **Damian:**  " _Idiot!!_ " 

 **Dick:**  " _Steph!_ "

 **Stephanie:**  " _I was trying to delete the message!_ "

 **Jason:**  " _Get off me..._   **I SAID GET OFF MY BACK NOW!** "

The three of them and Titus got off of Jason and he took his phone. He looked at the conversation in horror. Stephanie sent the text. Stephanie freaking send the text. Jason's heart rate increased and he was about to yell at them. But instead, he just gave Stephanie back his phone and walked away in silence as he headed up to his old room.

Dick sighed, " _See what happened now? Jason's upset. You guys shouldn't have done that to him_.


	9. Saving Jason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Terra's involved with taking out the Titans with Deathstroke and the Joker... Rose and everyone else get's mad and worried for Jason.

“ **YOU BITCH!** ”

Rose ran straight to Terra and swung furiously as Terra moved back dodging her strikes. She betrayed the Titans due to her father’s persuasion and manipulation. Rose found out that her father wanted to destroy the Titans. First take out the Titans. Then take down the League. That included past, present and other people associated with the Titans. She knew she was on the list, but she didn’t know that Jason was too. Terra placed Jason underground. Her father allowed her to torture him with the Joker recreating the events that lead to his death. Except instead of a bomb, she placed him within the dirt. It was almost too late for him. He’s taken under Alfred’s care and Rose ran to find Terra after.

Terra was now losing her focus as Rose kept striking towards her.

**Rose:** "I’M **GOING TO KILL YOU!** ”

She cut the rocks in half that kept aiming at her causing Terra to miss.

**Rose:** " **YOU’RE GOING TO REGRET WHAT YOU DID!** ”

Terra was walking back, now getting worried.

**Rose:** " **I DONT CARE WHAT GARFIELD SAYS! YOU’RE GOING TO PAY!** ”

She swung again but missed and Terra knocked the sword heading behind her head. Rose froze for a second and glared at her.

Terra was breathing hard, " _I.. I’m so-_ **AGH!** ”

Terra gasped as she felt Rose’s sword stabbed her leg from behind. Shadow breathed hard and pulled the sword out. Rose looked at her in surprise. She doesn’t harm other people like that. Conner and Jason made sure she wouldn’t be like that. She's not someone who would ever cross a line.

**Charice:** " _You’re Lucky I didn’t stab you straight through your heart Terra. I swear if you ever harm the people who are the closest to me again I’m coming for you._ ”

Charice stabbed her other leg, making Terra go weak. She pulled it out and handed it back to Ravager. They both looked at each other and her eyes watered.

**Charice:** " _Jase is going to be okay right? I.. I heard from Tim about what happened and I had to_ z _eta-beam back from vacation so..._ ”

“ **Terra!!** ”

Beast Boy, Cyborg, Starfire and Nightwing found them and Beast Boy carried Terra in her arms. Terra only cried and looked up at him and said, “ _I’m_.. _sorry... I’m sorry for what I’ve done..._ ”

* * *

Later on, Terra was taken into a hospital while Nightwing, Rose, and Shadow went back to the cave to check up on Jason. Jason was sitting down on the stretcher all bandaged up and saw the three came into the cave. He smiled and Charice ran to him crying and gave him a big hug.

**Charice:** " _She was going to kill you_.”

**Jason:** " _I’m not going anywhere, Princess. I still have to live and watch over you, you know?_ ”

**Charice:** " _I.. stabbed her..._ ”

Jason gasped in a playful dramatic way knowing that Shadow didn't really stab her enough to kill Terra. He knows her well enough and she wouldn't do that and he never allowed her to be influenced by him. He loves her too much to go down that road.

**Jason:** " **Fuck.** _Are you serious? Is she Dead?_ ”

Charice just cried on his shoulder and said, " _No. But.. she.. she..._ ”  Jason sighed and brushed her hair back, trying to calm her down. 

**Jason:** _"I know. But Char she.... she needs help_.”

Charice furiously shook her head, " _I_ **don’t** **care** _about her!_ _She needs to be put in jail for what she’s done! She almost took you away from me!_ ”

Charice then broke down into sobs and Jason kept reassuring her that he wasn’t going to go anywhere.

* * *

Rose helped Jason get to his room and he sat on his bed. She was about to go grab water for him but Jason immediately pulled her to him. He held her in a tight hug and smiled.

**Jason:** " _Worried about me?_ ”

Rose tried to push him off but Jason wouldn’t let go.

**Jason:** " _Alfred told me you saved me before you ran to go find Terra_.”

**Rose:** " _I didn’t save you, you were in my way. If I left you alone Dick would have_ came _for me._ ”

Jason smile widened, " _Why did you go chase Terra after bringing me home?_ ”

Rose then pushed him off hard as his back hit the bed and she turned away from him and crossed her arms, “ _You’re so annoying I don't even know why I saved you_.”

Jason then sat back up and reached for her hand, " _Rose._ ”

Rose froze for a second and then tried to pull her hand back, but Jason pulled her to him. Making her sit on his lap and he gave her a back hug. His head rested on her shoulder and he slowly breathed.

**Jason:** " _Thank You._ ”

Rose didn’t say anything or move. She just let Jason hold her and tears began to fall from her face, silently crying. Jason felt a teardrop on his hand and he looked at her. He slowly turned her head to him and he dried her tears.

**Jason:** " _I’m okay thanks to you. I owe you. I’m gonna be okay so don’t worry alright?_ ”

Rose couldn’t help but hug him this time and cried even more. Seeing what Terra, Joker and her father did to Jason made her scared.

**Rose:** " _Jay.. can.. can I sleep over for a while?_ ”

Jason smiled, " _Rose. You can always sleep over._ ”

They both lay down for a while on his bed. She changed into one of his shirts and was asleep in his arms. He was still awake and he watched her sleep.

*knock knock*

Tim, Damian, and Jon came in and saw the two in bed.

**Jason:** " _Hey kids_.”

**Tim:** " _Jay... are you... alright?_ ”

**Jason:** " _I’m okay_.”

**Jon:** " _We were all worried_.”

**Damian:** " _Are you sure you can trust her?_ ”

He looked at Rose with a glare.

Jason sighed, " _Dami. Not know_.”

Tim looked at Jason with a lot of worry, and couldn’t help think... what if he died again but for good?

Jason smirked, "Tim. I’m alright. I’m not going anywhere soon. You guys get to bed. I’m going to make breakfast in the morning. Alfred has done enough for us tonight. Now get out of my room.”

The three boys just looked at him. Jon went to the left side of his bed and hugged Jason, saying that he’s happy that he’s safe. Tim did the same thing and both of the boys left while Damian still stood there staring at him. Jason was about to speak but Robin rushed to his side and hugged him too. Jason was surprised but he slowly placed his arm over him as Damian cried. Jason shook his head and just told him that everything going to be okay as he let Damian cry out until he actually fell asleep on his left side. Jason shook his head and laughed, “ _Aw man_.”

Nightwing peeped into the room and found Rose and Damian asleep at his side. Charice slides past him and found her room on the bed and closed her eyes to sleep as well.

Dick smiled, " _I’m glad you’re here Jay._ ”

**Jason:** " _Sure. When I almost get killed again, now everyone cares_.”

Dick frowned, " _Jay_.”

**Jason:** " _Relax. I’m fine_.”

Just then Tim and Jon came back to Jason’s room and they decided to sleep over. Jon scooted beside Damian and Tim laid on the ground with an extra mattress he placed next to the bed to sleep. Jason couldn’t help but laugh and said that they’re a being ridiculous. But he smiled and decided to get some sleep. Nightwing smiled at everyone and left the room, heading to his own bed for the night.


End file.
